


I will have my revenge just wait...

by Leiyaaa



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Bad English, Elizabeth dead "implict", Elizabeth is "missing", Elizabeth is the youngest, F/M, I put the name Norman for the crying child, and I said to myself why not publish it ?, because why not, this a homework for my english class, this is not my native language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiyaaa/pseuds/Leiyaaa
Summary: Elizabeth Afton is missing and no one wants to believe them ...(I suck at doing summaries okay?)
Relationships: Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Elizabeth Afton & Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Elizabeth Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, Mrs. Afton & The Crying Child (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton
Kudos: 10





	I will have my revenge just wait...

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is a homework i did for my english course and i thought why not publish it so i'm sorry if my english is bad i'm not english

**_DISCLAMER : the characters isn’t mine, it belongs to Scott Cawthon who create FNaF (Five nights at freddy’s). Now that you have been warned, enjoy the reading !_ **

**December, 2nd 19XX, Elizabeth Birthday**

\- _"Daddy isn’t watching…"_

Elizabeth, a little girl aged 7 years, brown almost ginger, shiny green eyes, a beautiful smile in her face, was looking at robot especially an animaltronic called Circus Baby.

\- _"I don’t know why he won’t let me come see you. You’re wonderful!"_

Slowly, she go near to her. Circus Baby propose to her an ice-cream

\- _"She can make ice-cream too! "_

She go up in the stage and accept the ice-cream…

Two pairs of eyes looked at her, terrified.

**December, 7th 19XX, days later…**

POV Micheal

Why don’t they believe us ? We saw **her** with Circus baby…

\- _"So, do you have news about her,William?"_ Mom asked.

\- _"No, still no news Rosa."Dad respond._

_\- "MICHAEL SWEETIE! NORMAN PUMKIN! COME ON,WE HAVE TO GO TO THE POLICE STATION!_

_\- MOM ! I'm right next to you! You screamed in my ears!_

_\- "Sorry sweetie.. "_

_\- "Hey, mom it’s ok… You do have to be worried. "_

_\- "Yeah i'm sorry, thank you Mike…"_

_\- "I’m here mommy. "_ My little brother say.

_\- "Then, let’s go. "_

**At the police station**

Mom drive Norman and me to the police station for the interrogation. Of course nobody believe us.

\- _"WHY DON’T YOU BELIEVE US ? WE SAW **HER** GO NEAR TO CIRCUS BABY ! " _I said.

_\- "YEAH ! CIRCUS BABY HAD PROPOSE TO **HER** AN ICE-CREAM AND **SHE** HAS ACCEPTED. " _Norman continued.

_\- "AND THE ANIMATRO-"_

_\- "Ok ! Boys everything you say doesn't make sense. "_

_\- "BUT-"_

_\- "No but, we finished, you can go. "_

Urg ! I hate this ! This family will died because of it. This animatronics…I know that, I can’t explain this…I just have a feeling…

POV exterior

Behind the boy, the police man smired and he say low :

\- Good luck in hell, boys….

**March, 25th 19XX, 6 years later**

_-"Daddy ?_

_Do you hear me ?_

_I know you are don't proud of me..._

_and you know what ?_

_you're going to be proud of me now..._

_I'm coming for you Daddy..._

_I'm coming for you Daddy..._

_I'm coming for you Daddy.._

_I’M COMING FOR YOU DADDY !_

_But before…_

_Eggs Benedict…"_

Circus Baby exe.power on.

Circus Baby exe.power on..

Circus Baby exe.power on…

The animatronic turned on, smile and her blue eyes, turn green…

  * **_"IT’S MY TURN NOW TO SHINE AND KILL YOU, DADDY !"_**



**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if I should make a story about it?


End file.
